The Party Which Kuroko Throws-New Year
by Draconian Knight of Justice
Summary: It's been two weeks after the end of the winter cup. New Year approaches and since Kuroko cannot celebrate with Teikou, he decides to celeberate with Seirin this year. However he also invites his ex-team mates. Watch as they reconcile their friendship and he goes even furthur with Momoi. One-shot. Main: KuroMomo, hints of HyuuRiko. Read & Review. Mild Swearing. Enjoy.


Hey there everyone, it's me, and yes, I'm not dead. I'd like to apologise for not updating on my other story for almost 2 years now I think. However now it seems likely that I it will stay on hiatus for a long period of time, based on the new season, Digimon Adventure Tri. More details in what might be the last chapter of that story, set for Jan 25th

Anyways its New Years, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY, and what better way to celebrate New Years with a New Years one-shot of an idea which just would not leave me alone.

This story will contain slight spoilers about the winners of the winter cup, although it _**is**_ easy to guess just who that will be. :P

Pairings will be: KuroMomo and HyuuRiko [Kuroko x Momoi and Hyuuga x Riko] (Are those what the shipping names are? I'm not sure of the second one.)

Please excuse any and all typos. Also I apologise for any and all swear if you do not like them, but blame Kagami, Aomine and Hyuuga.

DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the mentioned characters.

Have a fun read, I hope.

**START **The Fic!

* * *

><p><strong>SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL<strong>

Alas the winter cup was over, and the end of the year was near. It was this that led Kuroko to have an idea, as the Seirin team was heading home after practice.

'Kagami-kun,' Kuroko called out to Seirin's ace, standing beside him, as they exited the gym.

'Uwaah!' Was Kagami's unintelligent response, a tic mark developing on his forehead after jumping in fright. 'It's been a while since that last happened.' He got in his shadow's face and yelled, "Stop that!"

"Your fault Kagami-kun, I was standing right there." Kuroko deadpanned, stopping in his place.

"Anyways, what do you want, spit it out!" He shouted, irritated at his partner. By now the other members of the team had come around them, wandering what the argument is about this time.

'Well, I was wondering if we could hold a New Year's party at you house. I would have it at mine, but my house it too small for everyone." Kuroko asked him. _*1_

"WOOT! WOOT! PARTY! PARTY!" Kogenai started cheering while dancing in his spot while cheering, as Tsuchida started trying to calm him down before Riko got to him, but to no avail.

"Calm down you idiot!" She screamed at him, while hitting him upside the head. "Just because we won the winter cup doesn't mean that we can slack off from practice."

'Ehhhhhh! Even on New Years? That's a thing? To practice that is." Kiyoshi exclaimed with surprise and curiosity, but with a completely straight face as if learning something new.

"Of course not Aho!" Hyuuga said slapping the back of his head, "Why not coach, you were, and we are, going to take the day off anyways." _*2_

"Okay fine!" Riko sighed, exasperated, "So we'll all have a New Year's party at Kagami-kun's house, be there by 7 on the 31st everyone."

"However," Izuki cut in, "We second years need to be there earlier to help set up."

"HAI!" Was the unanimous answer as the team left one by one, leaving only Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga and Riko standing in front of the gym."

"Wait a second- what?!" Kagami shouted, his face a comical white as the decision was more or less made for him.

"Do you have a problem freshman?" Hyuuga asked, somehow as if in clutch time, while Riko was patting her paper fan on the side.

"Of-of c-cou-course not!" Kagami stuttered, looking between both his captain and coach while sweat dropping, "I would have said yes as well, it's just that-"

"Wow Kagami-kun, I didn't know you could be so stingy," Kuroko spoke up, as an afterthought he added, "I quit being your light."

"Wait what!?" Kagami replied, his face frozen, "You quit!?"

"Well we did beat the Generation of Miracles already." Kuroko deadpanned again.

"Uhh," Kagami had no response, 'I can't even tell if he's being serious or not,' He shook his head before responding, "It's just that I thought I might as well let you know that Alex will be over as well." That statement was met with different responses.

"Alex!?/Your master./Tha-that wo-woman uhhh..." [A/N- Guess who? :P]

Hyuuga quickly recalled his first meeting with Kagami's teacher. He started blushing and drooling slightly, "Yeah, by all means, let her stay there for the party, we don't mind." That didn't last long however as he was sent soaring after being hit by Riko's paper fan.

"You pervert!" She yells at him, before standing up and addressing Kagami, "Well since we are imposing on you, I guess it fine. Anyways see you there, for now I have to go _**talk** _to Hyuuga." She said the last part calmly, and with a smile, making both boys flinch at the pain that their captain was about to receive. She left in a rush towards where she guessed he landed.

* * *

><p><strong>EN ROUTE TO CAFE<strong>

"I fear for Hyuuga-senpai." Kuroko said quietly as he and Kagami set off on a walk to the cafe they go to after school.

"Yeah, poor cap-" Kagami started before being cut off by the sound of a high pitched scream which was just begging for help. "-tain" He finished, blinking and unsure of what to say, before shrugging. He looked down at his 'shadow', saying "Let's pretend we didn't hear that, lest we have to face coach's anger." Kuroko simply nodded.

As they were ordering, Kagami his 20 or so burgers, and Kuroko his vanilla shake, Kuroko spoke up, "Kagami-kun, I'm bringing Nigou." (#2) _*3_

"Ah..Fine, he's not so bad," Kagami said before muttering, "Although he does irritate me."

They sat down in silence as they Kuroko sipped his drink, while watching Kagami scarf down burger after burger. Kagami saw him watching, so he fished one out of the pile and asked, "Want one?"

"No thanks Kagami-kun." Kuroko responded while shaking his head slightly.

"Oh well, your loss."Kagami said, unwrapping the said burger and munching on it. There was silence for a brief moment, before Kuroko spoke up again.

"Kagami-kun, do you mind if I invite the Generation of Miracles as well." Kuroko asked looking directly into Kagami's eyes. Through them, Kagami could see the desire and longing that Kuroko felt to have his former team mates with him, and Kagami could not deny him that, no matter how much he didn't like some, or think that others were arrogant bastards. 'Especially that Ahomine' he thought. _*4_

"Tch...Invite whoever you like, it is _**your** **party** _after all," Kagami told him, "However I will be inviting Tatsuya as well."

Kuroko, never one to lose simply responded, "Invite whoever you like, it is **_your house_ **after all."

"Tch... Smartass." Kagami responded as they continued to eat in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day-In The Morning<strong>

By the time Kuroko had finished his morning practice and showered, it was already near 11 in the morning, so he decided to head out to go buy things that they would need for the party. Hmm,' Thought Kuroko while walking to the stores, 'I should write the Generation of Miracles a message before I forget, there's only 2 days until the party after all.' With that he took out his phone and started typing a message, sitting down on a bench on the park, which was on route to the stores, from his house.

**To: Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun**

**I am holding a New Year party that I would like all of you to come to, on the 31st at 7. It will be at Kagami-kun's house for convenience purposes. Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun, please don't skip out and yes, Murasakibara-kun, there will be food and candy. Feel free to bring anyone your teams if you wish so, also Himuro-san is already invited by Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun.**  
><span><strong>P.S- No one please tell Momoi-san, I'll talk to her myself.<strong>

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

'Well that should do.' He thought, and hit send. 'Oh right, Momoi-san is probably with Aomine-kun right now, I should ask him to send her.

* * *

><p><strong>Street Basketball Court<strong>

"Hmm?" Mumbled Aomine as heard his cell phone chime. He stayed on the bench he was lying on, taking a rest from practice. "Oi! Satsuki! Hand me my phone." He told the girl who was sitting on the adjacent bench.

"Geez Dai-chan, so mean, making me get it!" She cried out, puffing up her cheeks, yet getting the phone anyways and giving it to him.

He took it without a word of thanks, flipping it open to see he had a message after all, "Huh," he mumbled, "It's from Tetsu."

Momoi's ears pricked up at hearing her beloved's name, "Huh, Tetsu-kun, what's he saying?" She asked as she tried to read the message from over Aomine's shoulders. Aomine after quickly glancing at the message hid his phone from Momoi. "Uwah...No fair Aomine-kun, let me see."

Aomine got up, making a face, "Don't call me 'Aomine-kun' it sounds gross." He told her.

"Then let me see Tetsu-kun's message. A~o~mi~ne~kun" She told him in a sing song manner, standing in front of him with her hand outstretched for the phone.

"I-" Aomine started before being cut off by yet another chime from his phone, he looked down at the message, not aware that Momoi had gotten behind him, and she snatched the phone before he could do anything. She read the message while running away a distance before Aomine came to his senses and tried to get the phone however when Aomine finally did get to his senses...

"Kyaaah, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi squealed, tossing Aomine's phone at him, which ended up hitting him in the face as he was unprepared for it. "I'm coming Tetsu-kun, wait for me! Later Dai-chan!" She shouted, running off.

"Huh, geez Satsuki, how troublesome." He got up and glanced at the message on his phone once more, to read it fully this time.

**From: Tetsu**

**Aomine-kun, I know Momoi-san is with probably with you, can you please ask her if she would like to go shopping with me. If so, please tell her to meet me at the cafe, I also have something important to ask and tell her. Also I hope you come, Aomine-kun.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

"That Tetsu..." Aomine mumbled out loud, smirking and looking up at the sky. 'Good luck Satsuki' he thought, before going back on the court to practice some more.

* * *

><p><strong>BENCH OUTSIDE A CANDY SHOP<strong>

"Huh" Murasakibara mumbled aloud, stopping himself from eating just long enough to pull out his phone and check it. "Ohhhh Kuro-chin's throwing a party," Murasakibara thought out loud, "Good, there'll be snacks and candy, he knows me so well, and Muro-chin will be there as well." His face then took on a dark undertone, "But it will be at Kagami's house. That guy made me taste defeat, I just want to crush him."

* * *

><p><strong>PHOTO STUDIO<strong>

"Okay everyone, take a break, we'll resume the shoot in 5 minutes." A director shouted with the use of his megaphone.

"Ugh, being a celebrity is sooo tiresome."Kise complained. He saw his phone vibrating and went to get it. "Probably another message from one of my adoring fans," the model started, "Wait! It's from Kurokocchi! A party!" He exclaimed shaking his head in excitement.

"Okay everyone places, Kise, back on stage."The director commanded. As Kise's body moved on its own, his mind was elsewhere. 'I wonder if Kasamatsu-senpai will want to come."

* * *

><p><strong>GYM, BASKETTBALL COURT<strong>

Upon hearing his phone buzz Midorima stopped practicing for a moment, as his last shot, a 3-pointer of course-went in with a swish. "Hmm, Kuroko is throwing a party, well, I don't really want to go. He took a glance at his lucky item for the day, a radio, before deciding to check Oha-Asa for the day after.

"Cancer will have an important event lined up for them this day. Failure to attend will cause great misfortune. Even their lucky item for the day, glasses, won't save them."

Midorima sweat dropped before stating, "Well it looks like I have no choice then, I just hope Takao doesn't find out."

* * *

><p><strong>DARK ROOM<strong>

In the dark room only a red flashing light could be seen, before even that went off and a voice, little more than a whisper, was heard, "Tetsuya? A party? Not exactly what I had in mind for the day, or what I prepared for, but it is necessary that I speak to Tetsuya, so I might as well go." A flash of red locks could be seen from the small beam of sunlight entering the dark room from the crack open window.

* * *

><p><strong>CAFE<strong>

"Well it's been a while, I wonder if Momoi-san is coming?" Kuroko said, looking out of the window of the store, waiting as he had been for the past 15 minutes. He saw a flash of pink fly by from the mirror before Momoi he was lying on the bench of the cafe, with Momoi on top of him, rubbing his check with his.

"Tetsu-kun!" She cried out, "I'm so happy, I've been waiting for you to ask me out on a date forever."

"Well Momoi-san, this isn't exactly a date, although you can think of it as such if you want, but please can you get off of me?" Kuroko asked her. Momoi who had been happy earlier was purely ecstatic that her crush was willingly calling this a date, as she got up, but didn't let go of him, continuing to hug him as she sat next to him. Kuroko to his credit, didn't so much as flinch, used to Momoi jumping on and hugging him, choosing instead to ask, "Momoi-san, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Well Tetsu-kun, since you love this place's vanilla milkshake, I've wanted to try it as well." She told him, getting off of him, and trying to act calm outwards, so as not to ruin their date with her overexcitement, no matter how happy she felt on the inside.

"Okay Momoi-san, I'll go get them."He told her, getting up.

"Wait Tetsu-kun," She stopped him, "Why don't I come with you, we can get them and then head out and shop." Getting up as well.

"That's a good idea Momoi-san, let's go." He offered her his arm. She took it, squealing on the inside, 'Tetsu-kun's so sweet and romantic!' She thought.

Meanwhile Kuroko was similarly thinking, 'Momoi-san is so warm, is this what it feels like to have such a magnifying presence, as well as such a sweet personality?' He blinked for a second, "Wait, where did that thought come from? Actually now that he thought about it, where did this whole thing come from?' He was cut off from his musing by a voice saying, "Here are your drinks, the total will be 300Ryo." Kuroko looked at the situation, evaluating, realising that Momoi probably already gave the order, but before she could, he dug into his pocket and pulled out 3 100Ryo coins and put them on the table. _*5_ "Thank you for your patronage, we hope to see you again." The cashier cheered.

As they left the cafe, drinks in hand, Momoi spoke up, "You didn't have to do that Tetsu-kun."

"I wanted to." Kuroko told her as they continued on their way to the stores, walking silently.

"So what do you need exactly Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them.

"Just streamers and other things, I need to get things to set up for a New Year's party." Kuroko told her.

"Ooh a New Year's party, sounds like fun, who are you inviting?" She asked, curious.

"Just the team and Aomine-kun and the others, although Kagami-kun might have a few people there as well." Kuroko told her, sipping at his drink.

"Oh." She responded, her tone filled with disappointment, 'Why isn't he inviting me as well, does he really not like me after all? Does he think I'm just a bother?' She wondered negatively.

"It's not that Momoi-san," Kuroko told her, as if he could read her thoughts, "The reason I didn't invite you like the others was because I was wondering if... if you would like to go with me?" He asked in his serious manner before wondering what exactly he had just said, and what her answer might be.

Momoi was shocked, "However she eventually got her mouth and brain working enough to ask, "Like a date?"

Kuroko with his ever stoic face responded, "Not like a date, but as my date."

Momoi froze before jumping on him, "Tetsu-kun!" She cried, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I'm so happy, you actually asked me out."

Kuroko simply chuckled before looking up, "Momoi-san, please get up, people are beginning to look."

"Let them," She responded, I want them to know that today you've made me the happiest girl in the whole world. She then proceeded to pull his head into her chest to hug him, crying happily.

"Mo-momo-s-san...Y-You-You're chok-king...me." Kuroko responded before passing out. Momoi simply continued to hug him, unaware that she might be causing her own crush's death.

Neither noticed that apart from the fainting episode, their arms stayed entwined the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>-TIME SKIP- -3112-**

"There, we're done setting up." Riko stated, as she, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi looked at the house which was practically transformed. Streamers hung from the roof at various location, along with banners and party balloons. On the table lay multiple dishes of food, courtesy of Kuroko, Kagami and Mitobe who were still cooking various dishes in the kitchenette of the flat, Riko not being allowed anywhere near, out of fear of what her horrible cooking would do.

"We're back!" Kogenai cried out as he, Izuki and Tsuchida returned with various games to play, and ingredients needed to cook, as well as drinks for the party. The second years had arrived early in order to help their first year duo set up for the party.

Kuroko stepped out of the kitchenette and took a glance at the clock. It showed 6:30."I'll be back in about half an hour," Kuroko cried out before leaving. He was on his way to pick up Momoi as they had agreed on at their previous 'date'. He got on the train, thinking about their plans.

* * *

><p><strong>-MOMOI'S HOUSE-<strong>

"Mom!" She cried out, "Do you think I'm ready?" Asking someone who she deemed to have more experience in dating than herself, because she herself had never gone on any dates before expect those with Kuroko, as she shot down any other guy that tried.

Her mom, also a pinkette, look at her daughter. Blue jeans, pink top, a white jacket for the cold, and white snow boots. "Yup, you should be ready," She told her only daughter, "Have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't."

"MOM!" She shouted while blushing, before getting a smirk. She quickly headed to the door upon hearing a knock. She opened the door before saying, "That doesn't leave a lot mom, bye!" She then slammed the door shut and ran straight to Kuroko who was waiting at the bottom of the steps. Looking at him, she thought she definitely liked Kuroko in casual clothes; he wore black jeans with a white shirt, and a blue jacket on top.

"I got this for you Momoi-san," He said, pulling out a pink rose, I hope you like it.

She responded as enthusiastic as ever, "Like it, I love it, Thanks Tetsu-kun, that was so sweet of you,' She declared, giving him a hug, as she put the rose in the front pocket of her jacket.

"You're welcome Momoi-san." Kuroko responded, calm as ever.

However it took them a while longer to get back as Momoi would continue to randomly jump on Kuroko whenever he did something which she dubbed as 'cool' or 'sweet'.

* * *

><p><strong>-KAGAMI'S HOUSE-<strong>

A quite hum of the stereo could be heard outside of the house as the inside waited for who they thought was their last guest, being Kuroko, the one who threw the party himself. Kogenai and Tsuchida were playing a game of twisters with the other first years, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, while Mitobe was simply watching, concerned whenever Kogenai seemed to mess up and hurt himself. Riko and Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi and Izuki were busy playing a game of table tennis, when Kagami got a glimpse of Alex, Kagami's master, who was talking to both Kagami himself and Himuro. For some reason Izuki felt the need to make both a joke and a comment about the woman who was Alex, in the middle of the match.

"A vision of beauty that is a real beauty, who is not just a vision." He got this out and started staring at her before he was hit by the ping pong ball in the face, as a demonic Riko stood above him, ready to beat him black and blue. However he was luckily saved by a ringing bell which drew everyone's attention.

* * *

><p>Muffled voices were heard from outside which could were the words:<p>

"Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Akashicchi, you're all here too?"

Which was replied by a kick to the side and the response "Of course they are idiot, honestly, I don't know why I came."

This was met by a by a small chuckle, "My, you're all just a lively bunch aren't you?"

A quick response was given to this, "Shut up Takao."

But the Seirin team members on the inside only heard voices, not words, and when Kagami opened the door...

Kise's excited rambling was heard first, "Kurokocchi great to- wait, Kagamicchi?" As Kaijou's ace asked, thoroughly confused.

"This is his home Ryouta," Akashi spoke up, "Tetsuya must be inside."

Aomine moved forward, "Bakagami." He said curtly. _*6_

"Ahomine." was Kagami's curt response.

"Oh look, Muro-chin, and food." Was Murasakibara's statement as he moved in to get something to eat.

Himuro chuckled from behind Kagami, "You don't change at all do you Atsushi?" His only response was the sound of munching. He turned around, "Right well, since Taiga seems to have forgotten his manners, let me invite you all in." Himuro told them.

As they all shuffled in Kise, Midorima and Akashi headed towards Murasakibara, while Kasamatsu and Takao headed to where Hyuuga and the others were playing table tennis.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," Hyuuga told them, "But what are all of you doing here, we weren't aware that you would be coming."<p>

Kaijou's captain responded first, "Well, Kuroko invited them," He said, motioning to where the most of the Generation of Miracles were standing, "and thus by extention us."

"I just can along with Shin-chan, he couldn't resist not taking me." Takao told them, snickering.

"I just needed you as a mule to pull my rickshaw!" Midorima called out from where he was, causing Takao to cry anime tears. _*7_

"I see." Was the only response Hyuuga gave, before Kiyoshi started the following conversation about professional basketball.

* * *

><p>"A gravure idol!" Aomine exclaimed, "I didn't know Tetsu hired a gravure idol for the night as well."<p>

"Huh?" Kagami asked, where "Where?"

"Over there Bakagami, the blond haired woman." Aomine told him.

"That's my master Ahomine!" Was Kagami's response

"No way Bakagami!"

"Yes way Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!" "Ahomine!" "Bakagami!" "Ahomine!" "Bakagami!" "Ahomine!" "Bakagami!" "Ahomine!"

Before the fight could escalate into a full blown fist fight however, the sound of the door bell was heard again.

* * *

><p>Kise rushed to open it, to find..."Kurokocchi! Momoicchi! We've been waiting."<p>

"What is with the freshmen this year, coming and going as they please." A voice could be heard from the back.

Kuroko spoke up quickly, in hopes that he would not have to endure his coach's violent temper. "Sorry we're late, after picking up Momoi-san we had to go to my house and get Nigou." He said, holding up his dog-clone.

"Not good enough!" Riko shouted in response, getting ready to hit him before she was stopped as her fist was grabbed and someone stood in front of Kuroko. She looked up to see pink hair.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Said Momoi as she wagged her finger, letting go of Riko's fist, "No hitting my boyfriend B-cup senpai." Riko felt a stab of pain in her hurt.

"B!?" A voice came from behind her, "Wow, that's bigger than I thought, looks like you have a chest slightly bigger than a grade school kid after all." Alex told Seirin's coach. However Riko simply felt another stab to the heart and rushed to the corner, depressed, twirling circles into the ground and mumbling about how unfair it all was.

Everyone else however was stuck on something else, "Wait GIRLFRIENDDDDDDDDDD!" Was the general cry of Seirin's members.

"Yup, Tetsu-kun asked me out a few days ago, today he made it official!" She cheered happily, grabbing Kuroko's arm again, and rubbing her cheek against his. Kuroko made no motion to stop her or deny her claims, simply choosing to let go of Nigou so that he could run around the room.

"Wait, Kuroko, she's kidding right, like last time?" Kogenai asked half in disbelief and half in hope.

Kuroko simply shook his head, "No." He responded simply.

This time there was pin drop silence as even the Generation of Miracles stopped, flabbergasted, even Murasakibara stopped eating, a chip falling from his mouth. "EEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Came the general cry. With a "DIE KUROKO!" Being shouted by a single person, a cat like person who somehow went completely unnoticed except by his silent friend who simply shook his head.

"Congratulations, Satsuki, Tetsuya." Akashi said recovering first.

"Thank you Akashi-kun!/." Was the unison response.

"May you be fortunate together." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses.

"Thank you Midorin!/Midorima-kun." Came the synchronised timed response.

"Kuro-chin and Sa-chin look good together. Sweet like cotton candy. Pink and blue." Came the reply of the tallest person in the room, before his face went dark "But if you hurt Sa-chin Kuro-chi, I'll crush you."

"Thanks Muk-kun!/Of course Murasakibara-kun." Came the dual response.

"Congrats Satsuki, you finally got your wish. Tetsu, I trust you, you better treat her right."

"Thanks Dai-chan!/Of course Aomine-kun." Came yet another response.

A round of congratulations followed, leaving Kise the only one that hadn't congratulated the new couple. "I'd say congrats, but I have a gift instead," Kise said going up to the pair with something in his hand, "He put his hand above them, holding an unveiled mistletoe. "Now time to kiss you two." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Aomine spoke up, "Kise, you're being annoying."

"No I'm not Aominecchi, you're just being mean. Kurokocchi agrees with me, right Kurokocchi?" Kise defended himself, in his usual childish and energetic manner.

"No." Kuroko responded stoically, his eyebrows quivered in faint signs of irritation.

"Waaaahhh, so mean Kurokocchi!" Kise cried as anime tears ran down his face, before he adapted a mischievous smirk, "Well you're under the mistletoe, so just kiss already."

"Kise-kun, that's only for Christmas." Kuroko told him matter of fact-ly.

"Nuh uh!" Kise complained, "You have to do it because I said so."

Before Kuroko could respond however, he saw a blushing Momoi kissing his cheek, feeling her warm breath on his pale skin stopped any response he was going to give. A light voice, 'Momoi-san's', he recognised, whispered in his ear, "Ki-chan just trying to be nice, you know the way he usually is, it's okay." Kuroko's response was more automatic, turning to give Momoi a kiss on the cheek as well, although this only served to cause the poor girl to blush heavily before fainting in his arms.

This was met with various whistles and cat calls, and although Kise complained that they cheated, he was mostly ignored except by his 'loving' senpai who was always ready to give a Kise a kick to the side when he started acting out of hand.

* * *

><p>Over the period of the next few hours, there were numerous games played such as foosball or monopoly, as all the high school students mingled, discussing various things, mostly about basketball, listened to music from the stereo, watched T.V, did whatever they wanted, or in Murasakibara's case, simply ate. It was a good few hours of fun, as even the generation of miracles mingled slightly, though the most active of them being Kise, without a doubt. He even managed to catch Hyuuga and Riko under his personal mistletoe, setting the stage for another couple. He got very 'excited' after that, and it took a punch from Kasamatsu to set him straight, and stop him from calling himself 'cupid'. Eventually there were only a few minutes left until New Year's Day as everybody sat around the flat screen in Kagami's living room, making silent last minute resolutions and such.<p>

'I need to make sure that I fulfill my promise to Momoi-san, and see to it that all of us can be friends again.' Thought Kuroko, remembering his previous promise to his pink-haired girlfriend, and thinking of his former team mates.

'I need to get Tetsu-kun to give a nickname.' Momoi thought, pouting that even after 3 dates, Kuroko still seemed a bit too formal. _*8_

Among the other resolutions being made, the most common ones were, 'We need to patch things up.' from the Generation of Miracles, and 'We need to keep our reign as champions.' from the Seirin basketball team members, while others made resolutions of getting revenge.

The countdown began.

"30!"

"29!"

"Momoi-san." Kuroko whispered to her.

"27!"

"Yes Tetsu-kun?" She asked him.

"25!"

"We really did it didn't we? I mean this is real right, me, you, Aomine-kun and the others, as well as Kagami-kun and the others?" He asked her, still in some disbelief.

"20!"

"Yes Tetsu-kun, you did it, you kept your promise to me after all." She told him happily.

"15!"

"Honestly Momoi-san, I didn't ever think I would be able to, that I would ever be close to the others again." Kuroko told his girlfriend, showing her a part of his real feelings which he kept hidden behind the emotionless mask that he usually wore.

"10!"

"Well you did it Tetsu-kun, cheer up; you granted both of our wishes. Now hush, we're near the end of the countdown." She told him serious. He only smirked in response.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Came the shout throughout the apartment as people started wishing one another the beginning to a new year. Hugging, shouting or in Kogenai's case, dancing on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Kise went out to the balcony where his ex-team mates from Teikou stood. Upon looking down at the surroundings of the court, he noticed a basketball court in a nearby park. "Hey, hey!" He cried out, "Let's go play the first basketball game of the year together, just the si-..er seven of us." He decided, remembering right at the end to count in Momoi as well. The idea was meet with general agreement, as the Generation of Miracles, their manager and The Phantom Sixth Man headed off to have the first game of the year together, as they often used to do back in middle school.<p>

Kagami wanted to go as well, however Himuro, 'his brother', and the his senpai from the team managed to convince him to let Kuroko go with the others, as this as something that they needed to sort out for themselves, and Kagami had no part in, even if he was Kuroko's current Light.

Outside, on the way to the court Akashi spoke up, "Tetsuya, I-"

However he was cut off before he could finish. "It's okay, Akashi-kun, we'll talk later, let's just have a fun game for now." Kuroko cut in and told him. Akashi was hesitant, however he simply nodded and they continued on their way.

When they reached the court, the others went straight to warm up, however Kuroko was tying the laces of his shoes by the bench, as Momoi stood by him.

"Tetsu-kun." She called to get his attention.

"Yes Momoi-san." He responded, standing up.

Momoi absently noted that Kuroko had grown taller than her, even if just by an inch before speaking in mocking anger, "Stop being so formal. It's irritating, I mean we are dating now right?" She asked him.

"I see." He stated, inclining his head. "Well then," He started, getting closer to her, "Happy New Year, Satsu-chan." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her. Momoi stood frozen, before she responded, kissing back fiercly, holding her arms around his head. It was a simple kiss, innocent and passionate, however it was also short. They broke apart, as Kuroko whispered into her ear once more, "Aishiteru, Satsu-chan." He whispered holding her close. She responded in kind, her head buried in his chest, "Aishiteru, Tetsu-kun." _*9_

They stood there for a few minutes, before Kuroko broke the embrace, whispering into her ear for the final time in those few minutes, "I'm going to go win for you." He told her, his voice filled with determination, before he went to join the others in a three on three match which was sure to become fast paced and heated very quickly, considering the level of the players.

Momoi stood there watching them, watching as she saw them smile, playing with one another happily and joyously, smiling like they did back in Teikou, it brought surge of emotion through her, as her eyes welled in tears of joy.

Looking at Kuroko she noticed that he was showing a real smile, not just a small smirk or chuckle that escaped his mask, but a full blown smile of joy that had disappeared some time in Teikou when the others starting distancing themselves.

However upon looking at him, her mind finally caught up with what had just happened in the last five minutes, and as she started to faint, the last thing she saw was Kuroko's smile, as his words echoed in her mind. 'Aishiteru, Satsu-chan.'

* * *

><p>And <strong>CUT!<strong>

Hope you all liked it, please Read and Review.

Also no, Momoi is not dead, she just passed out from the sudden romantic moment with Kuroko.

Sorry about the joke from Izuki, it was the best I could do.

And Aomine's obsession, had to put it in, I couldn't help myself.

NOTE CORNER

*1- From one of the extra's in the manga, that is what Kuroko tells the other first years when they want to come over.

*2- Hyuuga's catchphrase more or less, ir means 'Asshole', but I think it sounds better, or more appropriate in Japanese.

*3- Tetsuya 2, the dog, is called #2, which is pronounced like this in Japanese. I kept it as such because it sounds more like a real name.

*4- Kagami's nickname for Aomine; essentially 'Asshole Aomine'.

*5- The name for Japanese currency that is often used in anime, I think in this one as well.

*6- Aomine's nickname for Kagami; essentially 'Idiot Kagami'.

*7- What Midorima calls his 'ride' *cough**cough*-cart-*cough**cough* in the manga.

*8- Including my 2 dates in the fanfic, there was one in one of the extras in the manga from when they were still at Teikou, their first date.

*9- Aishiteru means 'I love you' however I used the Japanese as I thought it made more sense, and was more romantic.

Thanks everyone. See you again later guys.

TSJ- Signing out.


End file.
